This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our previous work in the mouse atlas has focused on technique development. We are now prepared to acquire a complete dataset suitable for labeling. After conferring with all parties involved, we have settled on a protocol to acquire 50-micron datasets (head, thorax, upper, lower abdomen) on the 7 T with a single 256 x 256 x 1024 array on the 2 T system as a reference set. These data will be registered as carefully as possible, so there is a singular set appropriate for anatomic labeling.